The invention relates to a weaving machine, more particularly a projectile weaving machine, having at least one weft break clearing device located at the entrance to or an exit of a shed of the machine for gripping and weaving broken weft yarn.
Various devices and methods are known by means of which faulty picks and weft breaks can be cleared, such as with an air jet or gripper weaving machines (see for example EP-AS 0332257). Weft break clearing devices are composed of sensors, gripping means, hooks, suction nozzles and/or draw-off rollers. These devices make it possible in many cases for the break to be cleared automatically by the weaving machine itself. As a rule it is not possible to clear every type of fault automatically. If a fault of this kind arises, the weaver must intervene. At this point a disadvantage of the weft break clearing devices become apparent, in that these devices disturb or hinder the weaver in his work.